


Hero [Herobrine X Depressed!Reader] [Minecraft Fanfiction]

by skyedragongirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, F/M, Herobrine - Freeform, HerobrineXReader, Minecraft, Sad, XReader, [Y/N], depressed, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyedragongirl/pseuds/skyedragongirl
Summary: Reader in the story is female and uses she/her pronouns.--Simple girl, eyes forever prying for new adventures. However, her true spirit was... questionable at best. [Y/N] would not hesitate to harm creatures that she had a deep hatred for. Why care? There was no one else out there to see her. There was no punishment. There was... Nobody to tell her her actions were wrong.Or right. She's either been abandoned or was the last one to survive something terrible. Neither of those options were very comforting.But alas, all this changes the first night she meets him.
Relationships: Herobrine (Minecraft)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Quick** **headcanons** **/warnings you should know before we start:**

**\- This book WILL have triggering topics such as depression, suicide, and self-harm**  
**\- [Y/N] is 19**  
**\- Herobrine is almost 30 but is immortal and ageless so it doesn't matter**  
**\- The game's mode is Hardcore, so there's no respawning**

\--

Quietly walking along the dirt path she created through the forest, [Y/N] felt her legs getting more and more tired. She slumped against a tree once she reached the end of the oak woods and sat down, staring at the horizon.

It's been months since she has woken up here, so much so that the young girl had lost count. She sighed heavily, lifting up the blade of her iron sword and staring at it.

Her reflection stared back, a face full of emotion. _Sarcasm_. [Y/N] forgot how to feel, and her level of empathy for others has been dropping.

Were there even other people here to feel empathy for? That was the only thing she thought about for the first couple of weeks.

Now she just doesn't care.

The late teen, she believes she is at least 19 years old, got back up once the sun began to set. She scanned her surroundings, figuring that she should find shelter for the night. After all, there was no telling if she would be able to respawn or not. Something tells her she wouldn't.

Oh well, she started to head towards a small cave, which was more of a hole in the hill, and curled up in a corner.

[Y/N] slowly started to drift to sleep, clutching her sword and black messenger bag by her side like there was someone to protect them from.

Was there?


	2. Curiosity Kills

I shifted slightly in my position, eyes begrudgingly revealing themselves underneath my eyelids. Groaning, I stared at the mouth of the cave, taking note of the fact it was late afternoon. My hand found its' way to the iron sword's handle, and I gripped it tightly instinctively.

After a couple of minutes just sitting there, I decided to force my legs to wake up, standing on my feet. Irritably, I made my way to the opening of the cave, slumping against the frame and letting out a noisy sigh.

There was a distant smell of burning flesh, and I glanced to my right to observe a zombie burning alive under the sun. Snorting a little with amusement, I watched it fall to the ground and disappear into white smoke, leaving its' rotten flesh in its wake. _Stupid bitch._

Twirling the iron sword's handle between my fingers, my instincts told me to set out once again to see what there is to see. I tossed it in the air and caught it, stepping out into the open world.

There wasn't any particular reason why, but ever since waking up in this strange and cube-shaped world, I've had an odd fascination with exploring. Come to think of it, I really can't remember the last time I've built a shelter since I got here. Just resided in abandoned structures and short caves. Maybe it was the fact that the earth here was truly endless, and I could never possibly run out of things to do around here.

Whatever it was, it's not like I didn't enjoy it.

The messenger bag I wore around my shoulders and waist bounced against my hip with each step I took. My eyes spotted a body of water in the near distance, and I perked up. Grinning, I started to jog towards where the plains biome ended and the sea began. Stopping short of where the grass dipped into the sand, I stared past the horizon, letting the wind brush the fibres of my hair. Soft, lukewarm air hit my face, making my cheeks and nose cool to the touch.

Whenever I saw a lake or an ocean, it was like an escape for me. The feeling of the air tickling my skin sent shivers down my spine. Closing my eyes, I inhaled and exhaled a little, opening them back up to stare at the horizon. Bright green sugarcanes dotted the area around me, the sand and water looked undisturbed, holding the same wavey, natural pattern. My curious gaze travelled to the water and...

_What?_

Squinting my eyes to get a better look, I was surprised to find out that I wasn't just seeing things. There it was, a perfect little sand pyramid, smack in the middle of the body of water. I was baffled, lifting my hand to scratch the back of my head.

This didn't ruin the mood for me, but I can't say that I wasn't confused as all Nether. I searched my memory for any indication that I might've built this thing. It was too perfect to naturally occur. Y'know, unless some Endermen were bored. 

Giving it one last glance, I curled my lips and shrugged, not caring too much about it. Honestly, if someone else built it, that would be great. In this entire world, I have never seen anyone else of my kind. That is if you don't count the zombies. 

The wind tossed my hair behind me one last time before I turned away and began walking into a birch forest nearby. Cornflowers and daisies dotted the fresh green grass I strolled upon, giving the forest a very cute aesthetic. I always thought it was strange how these birch trees were white, instead of the usual brown you'd expect from a tree.

I lifted my hand to touch the bark, softly running my fingers throughout the rough spots. Pulling away, I chuckled and continued my morning stroll.

. . .

I got unlucky today, there was nothing worth exploring during my adventure. A couple of dead-end caves and just plains biomes. I lied down on the grass, staring up at the night sky. I knew I couldn't stay here forever, but I didn't care. If I died, it would probably be for the best.

Rolling over to my side, I used my left arm as a pillow and curled it up under my head, using my other arm to cradle myself. I half-closed my eyes, my vision getting blurred with fatigue. Nighttime was always the time I felt the loneliest, and it made my eyes tear up.

My stomach clenched... _No, not now,_ I hissed harshly to myself, moving my arms down to clutch my aching abdomen. Tears pooled in my eyes the more I thought about _loneliness_... 

If I could find anybody that spoke the same language as me in this world, the happiness I'd be hit with can not be described with words. There were people here, but they weren't like me. They didn't speak the same language as me, and to be honest, they were kind of mean. Almost like they weren't grateful for my aid unless it directly benefited them. I gritted my teeth at that thought, then smiled knowing I had hunted down and killed large groups of them and their cities.

Serves them right for being such picky assholes.

I sighed a little to myself, sniffing and wiping away my tears. I sat up and looked around, sensing the presence of something nearby. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it felt like I was being stalked.

Excitedly, I stood up and glanced around, my heart racing. Speak of the devil, but in this situation, I was more than joyous. There was a thick dark oak forest ahead of me, and I gazed at the shadows. With a keen eye, I spotted a tall humanoid figure who was almost completely concealed. It had two glowing eyes, so I assumed it was an Enderman at first and crouched low. When I didn't feel anything hit me or screech, I looked back up, and the figure was _still_ there.

Upon closer observation, I realized that the eyes (possibly) weren't purple, but white. Tilting my head incoherently, I lay my guard low and started to walk towards the figure. He or she couldn't have been more than 10 or 20 blocks away.

"H-Hello?" I called out to them and started to jog. Much to my despair, they backed away and disappeared into the shadows.

Cursing the gods, I ran after them, bolting into the forest, only to realize they were long gone. Frowning, I dragged my sword across the dirt and slumped against a tree, sliding down and sitting at the base of the trunk. I could feel how heavy my eyes were getting, and I looked up, observing the leaves of the trees towering above me. The more I stayed here, the more time started to feel like it was being broken down, and it felt like the shadows were crawling all over me.

Just before the slumber could take me, a tall, masculine figure teleported in front of me. I saw him lean down in my blurry, dark, troubled vision. I didn't move, though, instead looked at him with incredible fatigue. My eyes were barely open, I could only make out his eyes. 

Burning. White.

I felt my stomach sink when he leaned his hand in to softly cup my chin, making me look up at him. His thumb gently caressed my cheek, and my heart jumped. I felt so helpless, my limbs felt heavy like I was being weighed down by a thousand bricks.

With a deep and gruff voice, he spoke from his chest, sounding almost concerned. _"What are you doing here...?"_

I tried to speak, I really did. But no words were able to come out of my mouth. Why was I so unbelievably tired? I parted my lips, letting out a small, "H-Huh...?" before I passed out.


	3. Gentle

**...PREVIOUSLY...**

With a deep and gruff voice, he spoke from his chest, sounding almost concerned. _"What are you doing here...?"_

I tried to speak, I really did. But no words were able to come out of my mouth. Why was I so unbelievably tired? I parted my lips, letting out a small, "H-Huh...?" before I passed out.

\---

Staring at the girl beneath his gaze, he ran his thumb across her cheek before pulling away. It's been thousands of years since he's seen another being spawn in this world. She slept peacefully, which he was used to by now. Any mortal being hit with the wave of energy he emitted would also feel the desire to pass out.

What puzzled him most was why she was so eager when she saw him. Has she not been programmed to fear him?

He watched her chest rise and fall, her arms laying on the ground as she leaned her head against her shoulder. So soft and vulnerable. He kneeled down to her level, cupping her head and turning it delicately to see her name tag on the nape of her neck. His gentle movements made sure that she wouldn't wake up.

_[Y/N]_

_"Aww, förtjusande, what a pretty name..."_ He murmurs to himself, letting go of her and standing back up. He continued to watch her sleep for a few more moments before turning away and heading back to his little hideout. 

That is before he noticed a drop of water hit his face.

Looking up at the sky above him, he watched the gray and black clouds swirl together, the atmosphere beginning to change. It started to get colder, darker, and the air got much heavier. The sound of rumbling thunder hit his ears, and he glanced back at the girl over his shoulder. Should he really leave her out here in the rain, especially during a thunderstorm? He didn't know if [Y/N] would appreciate being kidnapped in her sleep, but then again it's better than staying here in the cold rain.

At last, the man with white eyes decided to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. Fuck it, if she didn't appreciate the fact he saved her from getting cold and sick, then that's her problem.

He silently walked underneath the safety of the trees, his boots squishing against the mud. He could hear her breath quietly and start to shiver, glancing at her back in confusion. Mortals really were quite interesting, and some of them were so delicate and fragile. He wondered how they even managed to survive.

He carried her to his chest now, cradling her legs and back, setting her head on his shoulder. He figured this would keep her warm until they got there. She slowly moved her arms around him, making his eyes widen in surprise. The man didn't expect her to get so friendly, but perhaps it was merely a biological response to heat, trying to escape from the cold.

Smirking ever so slightly, he saw the 2 by 2 tunnel he dug in the side of a mountain not too far by. Jogging towards the entrance of it, he tried to avoid the rain as much as he could and finally entered the tunnel. 

His gray worker boots met hard, smooth stone, and he sat down on the side near the entrance, the girl in his lap. Her legs curled up in a fetal position, and she put her head against his chest, pressing her palms into her stomach. He held her close, tensing up a little at this new feeling of another person against him. The man figured they were going to stay here for the night, as the storm didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

 _"You're so cute, hasn't anyone told you that?"_ He purrs softly, caressing her soft cheek once again. _"I wouldn't imagine so. I wish I was here for you earlier, little [Y/N], you must've felt so lonely..."_

The man realized he was talking to himself, and sighed a bit as he cradled her. He noticed her tiny body begin to warm up, and this should mean he needed to let go of her. But Herobrine wanted to hold on for a bit longer.

He didn't want anything to happen to the little mortal girl.


	4. What Do They Call You?

**...PREVIOUSLY...**

The man realized he was talking to himself, and sighed a bit as he cradled her. He noticed her tiny body begin to warm up, and this should mean he needed to let go of her. But Herobrine wanted to hold on for a bit longer.

He didn't want anything to happen to the little mortal girl.

\---

The sun finally rose over the horizon, time progressing to the late afternoon. [Y/N] awoke to the sun's rays hitting her eyes, her head still aching a bit from yesterday. She realized she was sleeping on the floor of a tunnel right by the entrance, and confusion quickly filled her head. She looked around for any passable excuse as to how she ended up here, but couldn't find any clues whatsoever. What was even more strange was how perfectly cut and endless this tunnel was, reminding her of the previous structures she's seen appear randomly in the land.

Deciding not to think too much of it, the young teen got up on her feet and dusted herself off. She noticed her joints aching a little from sleeping on such a hard and cold surface, something she was used to at this point. Letting out a yawn, she stretched out her muscles and ventured outside, scratching her back in the process. Her sneakers squished against the mud from the hard rain last night, and she grimaced in disgust.

"God damnit," [Y/N] groaned, glancing down at her now muddy shoe and wiping it against the grass. Grumbling through her sighs, she continued to walk into the mushroom and dark oak forest before her, more careful now not to step on any mud again.

A few hours passed as she strolled through the endless biome, brushing her hair out her face so she could see better. Her messenger bag swayed alongside her hip, her sword neatly placed on her back, following the same rhythm. While the adventurer didn't have much in mind to do today, thoughts and faint memories of last night invaded her head, as well as numerous questions about her circumstances.

[Y/N] couldn't shake off the memory of that man that approached her last night. Just who in the world was he? She couldn't think of any logical answer, up until now she hasn't seen a single other one of her kind. She remembered his hand softly caressing her cheek, and reached up instinctively to touch the spot. Feeling herself sweat and heat up, the girl glanced down at the grass below her and stopped her stroll abruptly to stare at her shoes. Her face felt hot, and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Her heart racing at the thrilling thought of another human's touch, she shook her head and growled, continuing to walk and quickening her pace. Whoever he was, he was long gone now, and there was no point in reimagining whatever happened back there just to make herself sadder and sadder. She kept telling herself that, even mumbling it under her breath a few times, but she just couldn't get the memory out of her head. It's as if the thought possessed her and she felt something spark in her chest for the first time.

Tears eventually pricked at her eyes the more she thought about him, the more she thought about the fact that somewhere out there, _was another person just like herself_. She didn't even know his name, nor could she even remember roughly what he looked like. The idea of another person, however, made her veins rush with thrill.

Swallowing back her tears and sighing shakily, she wiped her eyes and realized that she arrived in a plains biome. The green grass stretched as far as her pretty eyes could see, the wind gently playing with her hair and t-shirt. The sun was up in the middle of the blue sky, small baby clouds dotting the display. Wanting to take some time to herself, she considered a visit to the library might help her cool down her invasive thoughts.

With new-found motivation, [Y/N] changed her course and headed towards the large village she was most familiar with. 

. . .

A loud groan escaped the girl's throat as she finally arrived at the large library she visits often to think. She stretched her limbs and pushed open one of the large wooden doors, smiling at the familiar scent of old books and papers. The library was unusually empty and dimly lit this evening, making her assume that everyone must have left early. A single redstone lamp flickered among the few that dotted the high ceiling, and it prompted her to grab one of the wax candles set at the empty librarian's desk. The sounds of her steps echoed throughout the large, ancient, and spacey library, emphasizing the feeling of complete solidarity that came with being here. 

For someone like [Y/N], it was pure bliss.

With a gentle smile on her face, [Y/N] arrived at the mythological section and began to skim through the books, looking for a certain one in particular. She could name a good number of the ones on this shelf in particular, having revisited and reread a lot of the books offered here. Glancing down, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a rather thick and large book that stuck out like a sour thumb. Her smile formed a grin and she quickly pulled it out of the bottom shelf, holding it close to her chest as she went to find a seat.

Gently pulling out the chair, the girl took a seat and set the large book in front of her. Luckily for her, the red ribbon bookmark was exactly where she left it last, allowing her to open up the book to the appropriate page. Her eyes immediately got to work and she started to read the story of an ancient mythological creature called "The Wither". She leaned her hand on one of her hands, her elbow resting on the table as she used her other hand to keep track of where she was reading.

Hours passed by while [Y/N] read all about the stories of the past, which kind of affected her existentially, but her interest in the folk tales overwhelmed that crisis. Besides, it's not like there was anything else to do in this cursed land. She sighed softly as she finally finished the story of The Wither, and turned the page to see what was next in line.

Usually, this type of stuff didn't surprise her very much, but the black and white picture displayed on the old page looked so... _Familiar_. She kept her gaze on it, studying every detail until she finally realized where she's seen this figure before. Was this the man that she saw? Her heart skipped a beat at that thought, and she quickly examined the page on the right to see if his name was mentioned.

_Herobrine. The God of Chaos and Destruction._

_Little is known about this old God, so little that anybody who has ever encountered him has yet to live to tell the tale._ _  
_

"Herobrine..." [Y/N] echoed, her lips parted with awe. The more she read, the more sure she felt that this was the exact figure she saw the night before. Becoming immersed in this new world, she became ignorant of the passage of time, her eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

Just as she was about to finish a paragraph, the lights went out and she was left in the pitch-black darkness, only the candle weakly lighting up her reading space. [Y/N] practically jumped out of her seat, heart beating rapidly as she frantically looked around. The girl then realized, after a few moments, that the library must have closed.

Sighing heavily, still recovering from the spook, she got up and closed the book, slipping it in her messenger bag. She decided to take it with her this time, very eager to find out more about this mysterious God. Part of her was disappointed he wasn't actually human, but this book was written hundreds of years ago, and the lack of knowledge about this supposedly powerful God in the modern world lead her to believe that his powers must've been weakened over time. Or that he was simply just dormant, forgotten. But who was he even supposed to be remembered by? Was she lucky to encounter him, or was it the other way around?

[Y/N] approached the exit and let out another sigh, pushing open the door and planning to read more once she finds shelter. She made sure to leave a few emeralds on the desk beforehand in exchange for borrowing this book for a few weeks. Although, she should have watched where she was going, finding herself bumping into a much larger and stronger figure. She let out a tiny _oof!_ noise, and stumbled backwards. The girl immediately began apologizing, glancing up to see who she has bumped into. 

Her heart almost stopped.

Before she could make any noise, the white-eyed man quickly put a finger to her lips, making a shushing noise and leaning down to her level. He looked frantic to keep her quiet, not wanting anybody to find out that he was here. He sighed softly as [Y/N] shook underneath his gaze, and squinted his eyes with genuine intent after looking around to see if he has woken anybody up in the pitch-black night.

 _"Hey. Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. I know you have a lot of questions, I will answer them for you once we get out of here,"_ he explained calmly and gently in a low whisper, moving his hand away from her face and instead resting it on her shoulder, much like how one would comfort a child. He stared directly into her eyes, a pleading expression on his face. _"Do you promise to stay quiet and never to tell anybody?"_

 _Who the fuck am I supposed to tell?_ [Y/N] thought bitterly, but nodded anyway, scared of what would happen if she said no. Her positive response made him smile softly, and he stood back up, letting go of her after patting her shoulder a bit. 

_"Good girl. Let's go, then,"_ he whispered again, softly taking her hand and walking out of the village. 

She followed without a second thought, trusting that he wasn't here to hurt her. He stood at a massive height, if he wanted to hurt her he could've done so already. His voice sounded so reassuring and soft, and his hand felt so warm, giving her hope that she might not find herself lonely ever again.


End file.
